(1) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an apparatus which integrates safety shields into electrical outlets. More particularly, the invention relates to a safety shield for an electrical outlet such that the safety shield will entirely block the power and ground openings of an outlet to prevent the entrance of a liquid splash from entering the outlet. This will minimize susceptibility of the outlet to corrosion caused by the liquid and the possibility of electrical contacts in the outlet shorting out.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Older electrical receptacles are designed such that they have either a single or double outlet location for receipt of an electrical plug. Two slots in the outlet are rectangular to match the shape of the electrical plug prongs and the face of the outlet is slightly tapered to guide an electric plug into the slots of the outlet. Once a plug is inserted into the outlet, the plug prongs contact with positive and negative electrical current lines which provide electrical power to the item which is connected to the outlet. These outlets are not connected to a grounding wire and therefore any short circuit in the system could result in power being transmitted through an individual using the electrical outlet.
Newer receptacle outlets are connected to a third wire which is the grounding wire. These outlets are designed with a third hole in their face plate which is connected to the grounding connection. This provides a grounding path through the electrical system in lieu of through an individual using the system, should a short circuit be present in the system. The grounding connection of a plug is circular in shape (in lieu of rectangular) and is located below, and centrally between the rectangular positive and negative prongs for an electrical plug.
In either style electrical outlet, it is possible for water or other liquids to be accidentally splashed into the slots or holes in the outlet. This situation can be costly in that it can cause the metallic components of the outlet to corrode or it could cause the electrical parts to short out causing a fire or personal injury.
A safety device is inherently built into water proof spring loaded or screw on receptacle safety covers which were developed for outside use. Such safety features are not normally included in many environments, such as a laboratory, since there is no need for them to be waterproof and they cost more. The spring loaded covers are inconvenient to hold out of the way when inserting an electrical plug into an outlet and the screw on caps would most likely be left unscrewed and provide no protection. The safety apparatus described by this invention can instead be easily utilized and will normally be transparent to an observer.
The following patents, for example, disclose receptacle covers, but do not disclose a water proof receptacle cover for completely blocking the power and ground openings of an outlet which is easy to use and includes a simple spring biased safety shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,731 to Anderson; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,758 to Petterson
Specifically, the patent to Anderson discloses an electrical outlet covering having two pivotal members that are pivotally positioned over a three prong electrical outlet. The purpose of the outlet covering in Anderson is to prevent insertion of a non-grounded plug into the electrical outlet. Accordingly, each pivotal member has a portion which covers only a part of the grounding pin opening and portion which covers only a part of a prong slot opening. Covering of the prong slot openings and grounding pin opening is only to the extent necessary to prevent insertion of an ungrounded plug. The pivoting member is pivotally attached between the two pivotable arms. The pivoting members swing from a closed position in which the grounding pin opening and the prong slots are partially covered to an open position in which the grounding pin opening and prong slots are completely uncovered. Anderson teaches the use of a "spring member" to provide biasing between the pivotable arms and the spring member is independent of a pivot point between the two arms. Helical compression springs and helical torsion springs are specifically disclosed.
The patent to Petterson discloses a flat spring to bias prong slot covers inside an electrical outlet.
It should be understood that the present invention would in fact enhance the functionality of the above patents by providing complete coverage of both the prong openings and the grounding pin opening in an electrical outlet, thereby achieving total closure of the outlet. The outlet would, therefore, be sealed against the intrusion of liquid or harmful substances which could corrode and/or damage the interior of the electrical outlet. The present invention would also be more reliable and compact because it uses a flat spring rather than a helical spring.